


Thirteen Ways Of Looking

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Quickies, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Spring cleaning was never this interesting before they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Ways Of Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



Dildos and floggers and whips, oh my! Jensen’s freckled cheeks flush rosy red as he peers into the overstuffed toy box containing a wide assortment of adult “toys”. He can feel Jared’s dark eyes watching him intently, twinkling with mischief as a slow and knowing grin plays on his lips. Jensen’s not exactly what you’d call “vanilla”, but he’s also not a kinky sex freak like his lover. Jared is younger, but he’s far from inexperienced. In fact, when it comes to twisted sex play, he’s the king. 

Jensen’s not surprised to find the toy box the first time they do their Spring cleaning as a couple. Even so, he feels dirty just gazing at all the devices piled before him. The jet black dildo, the fat rubber anal beads, the shiny silver handcuffs…they all look so obscene. Jensen feels the heat spreading over his face, knows he’s blushing like a virgin. He’s rendered timid suddenly, in a way he normally isn’t with Jared. 

Without warning, Jared grabs his arms from behind and pulls them together at the small of his back, pinning both of Jensen’s wrists with one strong hand. The unexpected attack startles Jensen and a cry of surprise catches in his throat. He’ll submit to whatever Jared wants, he knows this without question. There’s a part of Jensen that feels ashamed by his own, overwhelming desire to please the other man. He attempts to bow his head, to hide his face against his shoulder, but Jared’s free hand grabs hold of his and tilts his face back up, forcing him to look straight ahead at the toy box. 

“See anything you like, baby?” Jared leans down close and purrs in Jensen’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Jensen’s spine. Between his denim-clad thighs, Jensen’s cock twitches eagerly. Jared releases his chin and slides his hand down over Jensen’s chest, pausing for the briefest moment to feel Jensen’s heart beating wildly against his ribs, then continuing lower. . Jared stops at the waist of Jensen’s jeans, his long slender fingers working their way beneath the rough material, until finally the tips are brushing through the soft patch of golden pubic hair. 

“Would you like to play, Jensen?” Jared’s voice is raspy when he asks. He licks at Jensen’s neck, nips gently at his earlobe. “Would you like me to tie you up? Spank your tight little ass while you’re stuffed full of those big beads? Do you know how fucking hot you’d look, how naughty? I could watch a big, fat bead peeking out of your asshole, your cheeks red from spanking?” 

Jensen’s knees threaten to give out, weakened by the intensity of his arousal or maybe because all the blood in his body had headed south, he isn’t certain which. What Jensen does know is that his dick is engorged, swollen uncomfortably against his zipper, as Jared continues his torment, “Or maybe I should eat that pretty little ass of yours until you’re begging me to shove my cock deep inside? Until you’re whining like a little bitch in heat?” 

Jensen groans out loud, unable to contain his agony. Jared spins him around and looks down into his face, then pushes him backwards toward the bed, pushes Jensen until he falls onto the mattress. Then, Jared is on top of him, devouring him like a starving animal who’s tired of stalking its prey. His hot, wet mouth opening over Jensen’s, tongue exploring and claiming, teeth biting into his plump lower lip. Before he can catch his breath, Jensen’s flipped over onto his stomach. 

Jared grabs firm hold of his slender hips and yanks Jensen’s ass upward, until Jensen’s on his knees with his face pressed down to the mattress. He gasps when Jared rips his jeans and boxers down over his thighs. His swollen dick springs free, ass completely exposed. Jensen squirms with discomfort at being this vulnerable and he squeezes his ass cheeks together. It’s an involuntary reaction, instinctual, but it’s an act Jared won’t allow.

Jared grips his brother’s firm ass cheeks and pulls them open wide, diving face first in between to lap at Jensen’s tight, wrinkled pucker. He laps greedily, groaning at the taste of Jensen’s sweaty flesh, sloppily coating Jensen’s pink little hole with saliva. 

Jensen’s legs tremble and he presses his ass closer against Jared’s face, needing more, wanting it deeper, harder. Jensen can feel his pucker winking open shamelessly under Jared’s tongue and he moans, desperate to be filled with something…anything. Jared pushes his hot, slick tongue through Jensen’s ring of clenching muscle, moving it slowly at first, thrusting in and out of Jensen’s ass until he’s crying out and spurting strings of cum onto the bed sheets. 

Jensen’s never come so quickly before; he’s almost embarrassed that he couldn’t hold out longer, but Jared doesn’t seem to mind. He’s already trying to get Jensen hard again. His fingers are wrapped around Jensen’s semi-hard dick, milking out the last globs of cum. Jensen’s prick is still overly sensitive; the pleasure of being touched is almost painful. It’s simultaneously the best and worst thing Jensen’s experienced. 

Hours later, after Jared has had Jensen cuffed, stuffed and spanked raw, after he’s gotten off more times than he can count, Jensen lays in bed exhausted and weak, his mind still hazy as he comes down from an orgasmic high. He can’t focus on much yet, but a thought pops into this head. Jensen thinks that he’s pretty damn sure that Spring cleaning had never been this interesting before. It had always been a dreaded chore. Now, however, he thinks maybe he’s already looking forward to next year’s Spring cleaning. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/523086.html?thread=75562830#t75562830)


End file.
